


Draconids

by C_VSM



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_VSM/pseuds/C_VSM
Summary: Father-son bonding time
Kudos: 2





	Draconids

I lifted my hand to shield my eyes from the glaring Toussaint sun, trying to see how much of a distance still separates me from my destination. Judging by the now very clear outline of the elven ruins, I was very close. I nudged my horse to speed up; we both couldn't wait to be back in the shade.  
Despite setting off from the duchess's court at sunrise, it was almost midday by the time I made it to the nesting grounds settled in the ruins. Sometimes I forget how truly massive the dutchy really is.  
I dismounted, leading my stallion to the water trough under a big tree, and tying the reins to the nearest pole. I stepped towards the ruins, spotting a figure kneeling inside, their back facing me. Their light hair was tied in a bun, and they were wearing a sleeveless tunic, exposing their scaly arms. Their overcoat and gloves were neatly folded at their side.  
"Hello, father-" I greeted, immediately being cut off and shushed.  
"Silence, you'll scare them," my father muttered, not turning to face me. I risked a lean forward, catching a glimpse of a royal wyvern - a female, at that - crouching over a nest inhabitated by three of her newly hatched offsprings. My movement, however, was enough to alert the draconid, and she quickly turned her head towards me, assuming a defensive stance. She had seen me before, so I was sure she would not attack, but I still took a step back, out of her field of view.  
"I warned you," my father hummed disapprovingly, extending his arms to calm the animal. She relaxed under his touch, returning her attention to his barely-audible incantations and the pile of raw meat in front of her.  
I decided to lean onto the pillar behind me and rest my eyes, since I knew I could not cause any more disruptions.  
Minutes turned to hours, and the sun had moved far towards the west by the time my father finished initiating the hatchlings. The wyvern, now accompanied by her mate and a freshly caught boar, was resting by their nest, watching the younglings bicker over the meat.  
"You can step closer now," my father beckoned, standing up and adjusting his overcoat. I entered the ruins, finally being able to take in all the work my father has put into them. The toppled pillars were standing upright, the windows had been replaced, and the roof was constructed anew to provide shelter to hatchlings from harpies and other predators. He had also installed a massive but light hatch under the roof on the southern wall of the ruins, which adult wyverns could open with ease to go stretch their wings or hunt.  
"You really outdid yourself, here," I complimented, still looking around.  
"I tried. If we want to breed up a sizeable army, we first have to make sure the little ones don't immediately die off," father responded, now putting on his gloves.  
"They do look pretty safe and comfortable here," I chuckled and motioned towards the female, who lazily opened an eye and shorted at me.  
"Which concludes my work for today," the sage turned to me. "What brings you all this way?"  
"The dutchess wanted me to inform you that another witcher arrived in Beauclair, and that she wants you to explain to him why he can't hunt draconids."  
"Again? I'm not her advisor, I don't want to be at that stuffy court every day." He let out a deep sigh. "Whatever. We better set off if we want to reach the town before nightfall."  
I followed him out of the ruins and untied my horse, swinging into saddle. But when I next looked at my father, he had already changed forms, and was stretching his draconic wings.  
He looked at me over his shoulder with a twinkle in his eye, the one he so rarely showed to me, and never to anyone else.  
"Race you."


End file.
